Brick Wall
by Secluded Sapphire
Summary: Sometimes in an argument you come to an impasse, a brick wall. Instead of tearing it down, you can use it as an advantage. Azureshipping.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Not sure what is up with my one-shot obsession as of late, but here's another one!. A bit of **mature content** near the end - you've been warned. Please read and review.

* * *

Kaiba leafed through the newspaper impatiently; biting down on his lip, he kept the onslaught of insults he had at the forefront of his mind at bay. After many years, he knew better than to rush a woman during these important moments of getting dressed. Looking down at his watch, he rolled his eyes, late as usual when he brought her along with him – he could complain, but bringing her at least provided light in an otherwise dull evening.

He was dressed to the tees, in a beautiful three-piece grey suit, he had brushed his chestnut locks back, allowing his piercing sapphire eyes to be left unencumbered.

Becoming exasperated, he folded his newspaper and began pacing through her apartment. He never fancied her living in such a dump, but she was adamant in that she wanted to be able to support herself. On numerous occasions he had asked, _asked_, her to come live with him, but each time she laughed it off, claiming her beautiful apartment, with all its quirks, and there were many, had character. Her apartment was in its essence her, rough around the edges with flaws, but still comfortable and a home. While his manor, designed with the best things that money could buy, lacked any sense of the word home.

He stared point-blank at the piece of her apartment he despised most, the brick wall. What kind of place had a brick wall on the _inside_? It was shoddy-looking and seemed like a cheap oversight on the part of her perverted landlord (another reason he didn't want her here). He had obliged that she paint over it, he would gladly spend a weekend putting dry wall over it and painting it any color of her choice. But again, she claimed it was all part of the charm.

Hearing rustling, he turned away from the brick wall and smirked.

Anzu Mazaki stepped out of her room dressed in a crisp mint green, knee-length, dress that was tied with a black ribbon around her neck. She had curled her brown locks and kept her face natural, the entire look was tired together with a pair of black peep-toe pumps.

Kaiba went to kiss her, placing one hand around her neck while the other pressed against her upper back. He was pleasantly surprised by the bare skin, his fingers sauntered down her spine, and with each inch that passed, he grew more and more aggravated. Finally, just before the curve of her behind, the dress wrapped around her and began again. His hand clasped at the curve of her back tightly, she gasped and he took the opportunity to bite her bottom lip. Pulling her away, Anzu gazed back with unadulterated lust which was quickly wiped clean when she was met with her boyfriend's 'don't-fuck-with-me' stare.

"What's wrong?

"You can't wear that."

Anzu stepped back and cocked her head to the side. "I can't wear what?"

"That dress."

"Why?"

"Because."

"I'm gonna need a little more than that."

"Just go change."

"No."

"No?"

"That's what I said."

"Mazaki—"

"Kaiba."

Last names were one of the first changes made when their relationship had begun, but when arguments began, it was no holds barred.

"This is a beautiful dress, it cost me quite—"

"Then you were milked because half of your dress is missing."

Anzu closed her eyes and massaged her temples. "You're being a prude."

"It makes me a prude because I don't want _my_ girlfriend on display?"

"I'm not on display. I think I look amazing—"

"And that's the point."

"That I look amazing?"

"Yes."

He took a step forward and put his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "How about you keep this just for me?"

Anzu smirked, grabbing the collar of his blazer, she pulled his face to hers. "This is what I'm wearing."

Kaiba growled as Anzu walked past him towards the door. He watched the muscles of her back tense, the porcelain skin teasing him – no, he would much rather be bored than have that taunt him all night. Grabbing her wrist, he threw her against the brick wall and pressed himself against her.

"You think I've gone soft Mazaki?"

Pulling on his jacket, she smirked. "Not from what I can feel."

Grabbing her thighs, he lifted her so she could wrap herself around his waist. Pushing her further against the wall, he began gyrating, groping her upper-thigh as he groaned with pleasure. Anzu threw her head back, the coarse surface of the wall was rubbing her back raw, but she gave no notice to it as she pulled on Kaiba's hair and stole a kiss.

Kaiba's hand wrapped around her neck and pulled the black ribbon undone, dragging the top half of her dress down, he began trailing kisses along her collar bone and down her chest. Anzu's chest heaved up and down, panting for air and begging for release. Reaching out for his shirt, she loosened his tie and began to unbutton his white dress shirt. Slipping her hands underneath, she began clawing against his bare back, clenching her legs tightly as she pushed herself closer to his body.

His hands clasped her waist, and she knew that was her queue to untangle her legs from his waist. Pressing herself against the wall, she smiled innocently back at him as he leaned down and removed her underwear. Lingering there, he inserted a finger and began drawing circles against her. Thrusting against him, he snuck in another finger and she nearly fell over the edge. Grasping against the bricks of the wall, the coarseness of surface and the slickness of his digits were making her delirious.

Pulling on his collar, his fingers left her, making her grunt out of irritation, but she had a bigger goal in mind. Reaching for his belt, they were both shocked out of their affair when Kaiba's cellphone rang loudly.

Groaning, he reached into his pocket and answered the call gruffly. Managing zero coherent words, he ended the call and looked at Anzu. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her lips softly and rested his forehead against hers.

"Car's downstairs."

Anzu sighed and nodded. Pulling the top of her dress up and she bent forward and picked up her underwear. Kaiba took that moment to pull her back against his chest and place kisses along her upper spine. She smiled leaning against his shoulder, she caught his lips briefly before pulling away., leaving a surprisingly pleased boyfriend.

Anzu stepped into the bedroom and went for the brush, hoping to tame the sex hair she was currently sporting. Reaching out for it on her bed, her peripheral vision caught a look of herself in the mirror and she gasped.

"That bastard."

-II-

Seto Kaiba folded his paper back once he heard the door unlock. Straightening out his jacket, his girlfriend came out in a knee-length royal blue dress trimmed with black lace. He went forth to place a chaste kiss on her lips and was pleased when his hands settled on fabric.

Pulling away with a haughty grin, his girlfriend pushed him aside and opened the door to her apartment.

"Dry wall comes in tomorrow morning," Anzu muttered.

Kaiba smirked as he closed the door behind him, two birds – one brick wall.


End file.
